The Taste of the Sky
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Rasa dari langit milik si gagak . . . Sungguh lezat. Good Ending. Simca path. English version might come later. CrowxSwallow.


AN: Merayakan seri Air Gear yang akan tamat tiga chapter lagi, enjoy Good Ending Ikki x Simca.

Air Gear © Ito Oogure/Oh Great!

Hari itu entah mengapa Simca merasa begitu lepas. Kedua pundaknya terasa begitu ringan ketika ia menengadahkan wajah beserta kedua matanya ke langit. Jujur saja, jantungnya berdegup dengan keras; memandangi langit dengan milyaran kemungkinan yang, pastinya, tanpa batas. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Langitnya yang dulu memanglah luas. Tapi walau samar-samar, Simca dapat melihat batasan kerangkeng—jeruji kematian yang solid menghalangi Langit-nya yang dulu. Kakinya ketika menapak tanah terasa begitu dingin, dan kedua tangannya gemetar akan keraguan ketika ia menghirup setiap angin dari langit yang lezat. Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Langit begitu luas. Ketika Simca menjulurkan satu tangan berjari lentiknya, ia selalu membayangkan dapat menangkap angin yang bersemilir melewatinya.

Potensi tanpa batas yang selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum kini telah menyambutnya, bersiap menangkap tubuh Simca dengan tangan-tangan hangatnya yang perhatian.

Simca menjilat jarinya.

Lezat . . .

Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Perasaan iniah yang selalu diharapkannya. Yang selalu didambanya.

Kini angin dari bawah meniupnya ke atas; ia 'pun terbang dengan leluasa, mengepakkan sayap-sayap patahnya yang kian membaik.

Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau sore hari itu (yang padahal ia hanya sengaja bermain di teralis pagar rumah orang) adalah titik tolak di mana pergantian dunia dipertaruhkan. Simca tidak pernah membayangkannya kalau pemuda itu akan menangkap tangannya kini; saat ketika ia tersandung di udara, linglung oleh perasaan yang tak tergantikan ini.

Rambut merah mudanya ditiup angin. Kedua tangannya dipapah di udara. Kedua matanya menatap langit di depannya, atau (dengan grogi) tanah di bawahnya.

"Tidak usah cemas. Perlahan saja."

Dan. Siapa yang sangka ia memerlukan pemuda ini untuk kembali terbang.

Langit begitu luas. Sengatan matahari terasa begitu nikmat. Angin ini juga terasa begitu menghanyutkan. Dan tangan ini begitu menenangkan.

"Ha ha ha!"

Tawanya begitu akrab di kedua telinga Simca, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum pula.

Ya, si gagak menepati janjinya. Tapi karena bersama si tipis, si hiu, si babi hitam dan si babi putih . . . Ini 'sih bukan kencan namanya.

Simca mendesah saat ia kini tengah terbang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia menggenggam dengan erat tangan si gagak yang menuntunnya untuk kembali ke Langit.

Ini begitu mengasyikkan. Jika saja orang-orang yang dikasihinya masih ada sekarang (Spit, Yoshitsune, Aeon, dll), Simca sudah tidak heran lagi jika ia akan tertawa lepas kegirang dengan segalanya yang telah ia dapati saat ini.

"Gagak," pemuda berambut acak itu menoleh kepadanya. "Lain kali kita berdua saja, ya."

Si gagak tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, selain Simca yang mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Oh iya. Dia terjatuh dari langit.

"Wa, bodoh! Apa yang Ikki lakukan!" teriak si tipis yang menyadari pertama kali kalau jenderal-nya tengah terjun bebas bersama si burung bermigrasi.

"Dari ketinggian ini, dia akan menjadi daging cincang kualitas terhalus setelah mendarat. Pasti lezat." Babi hitam menjilat liur di sisi bibirnya.

"Nice bokong, Simca," babi putih menyelam, mengikuti si gagak dan walet. "Aku mau!"

Si hiu kecil mendecakkan lidahnya dan mengutuk kuat. "Fuck! Merepotkan saja, mereka itu!"

Dengan Langit di setiap bagian tubuhnya, Simca merasa dapat melangkah maju ke depan. Dia tidak pernah menganggap serius si gagak sebelumnya. Apapun itu yang dilakukannya, selalu menyangkut masa depan dunia AT. Jika ia pernah memuji si gagak sebelumnya, itu dikarenakan suatu hal yang dibutuhkan (walau terkadang Simca dibuat terkagum-kagum juga). Tapi ini lain. Ia merasa aman, dan masa depannya terjamin. Ia dapat berenang di langit seperti saat ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah berkat si kepala gagak.

Simca berterima kasih pada sahabatnya yang lain yang telah mengorbankan diri mereka demi saat-saat ini. Ia merasa bersyukur dapat merasakan saat-saat ini. Ia sungguh bersyukur. Jika saja, ia memiliki tuhan, ia pasti sudah memanjatkan kehadiratNya. Tapi sayang, Simca tidak melihat adanya campur tangan 'tuhan' yang milyaran umat manusia idolakan setiap harinya. Yang ia paham, dia dan juga rekan-rekan yang lainnya sudah memupuk semangat mereka satu persatu, dan dengan jerih payah—bermandikan keringat, darah, dan lumpur, mereka berhasil meraih impian mereka.

Jadi, ya, Tuhan adalah dirimu sendiri. Semua yang kau inginkan harus kau sendiri yang menyukseskannya. Apapun yang terjadi, pahit dan manis. Ketika kau sudah sampai di ujung jalan, kau akan menyadarinya bahwa tuhan itu sebenarnya ada di dalam dirimu—hanya itu, tidak lebih. Dan jika kau terus berusaha, pastinya. Keajaiban pasti akan datang, bukannya omong kosong sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana Langitnya, Simca?"

Si walet meraih tubuh bagian atas si gagak, dan masih selagi terjun dengan bebas, ia mengarahkan kedua telapaknya ke sisi rahang si pemuda. Simca mengecup bibirnya. "Terima kasih banyak atas langitnya, gagak." Jawabnya, begitu lembut. Simca memeluk tubuh gagak dengan erat. Kedua air matanya membumbung tinggi dan tak tertahankan lagi. Si gagak mengapitnya balik (mungkin ia sudah lupa kalau mereka sedang menuju bumi dengan kecepatan tinggi).

Simca merasa lain jika berada di sekitarnya. Ia kurang begitu mengerti dengan perasaan ini akibat belasan tahun pengalamannya melirik berbagai macam pria. Apakah karma nasib tengah balas dendam pada Simca karena sudah bermain-main dengan mereka semua? Umurnya dan si gagak terpaut lebih dari lima tahun. Tapi mengapa Simca tidak ingin berpisah dengannya? Apa ini?

Apakah ini artinya aku sudah letih 'berpindah'?

Tak ada yang tahu . . .

Demi mendapatkan jawabannya, ia pasti membutuhkan waktu.

Dan mungkin saja si burung bermigrasi akan menetap di sini pada akhirnya. Sejauh-jauhnya ia berpindah, seekor burung walet pasti akan kembali ke sarangnya yang paling nyaman. Apakah itu karena suhu, cuaca, iklim, ataupun hanya karena kasur jeraminya yang empuk. Walet selalu mencari kenyamanan. Tak ada tempat lain selain di sini.

Tidak buruk juga.

Simca kembali tersenyum tipis di dada si gagak. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dengan bantuan angin dari si pemuda. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lainnya (si gagak nampak grogi). "Langit ini belum cukup dijelajahi. Ayo, Simca. Kalian juga, wahai para hambaku!" si gagak menunjuk ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya dengan _tension_ yang dibuat-buat, khas sang jenderal. Dia kemudian tersenyum kepada Simca dan anggota Kogarasumaru lainnya. "Lebih ke atas. Lebih ke atas lagi. Ke Langit milik kita semua yang tanpa batas!"

|FIN|


End file.
